The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to security of a computer system such as a portable notebook computer.
Current security measures used with respect to portable computers and computer systems fail to prevent authorized users from stealing a respective portable computer or computer system. One current security measure includes use of a system password for enabling a user to use the computer system. The system password however does not prevent anyone who knows the password (e.g., an authorized user) from stealing the computer and thereafter being able to continue using the computer. Another security measure includes the use of a hard disk drive password. The use of a hard disk drive password only serves to protect the hard disk drive, and can be bypassed by merely replacing the hard disk drive. Other security measures include the use of various locks and other physical attachment devices. A committed individual can forcibly remove such physical attachments, whereas, an authorized user with an appropriate key can merely use the key to unlock the computer from its physical constraint and thereby steal the computer. Lastly, a security measure making use of operating system level passwords can be bypasses by reinstalling of the computer operating system. The use of operating system level passwords thus does not provide a very high level of security against computer theft by an authorized user.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved level of security and an improved security measure against undesired theft of a computer system, especially, a portable computer system.
According to one embodiment, a computer system having network controlled security administered in conjunction with a prescribed network server of a computer network includes at least one processor, at least one memory, and a device for communicating with the prescribed network server. Operating system software is provided for use in booting up an operating system. The computer system further includes basic input output system (BIOS) firmware, the BIOS having a security measure. The security measure is implemented by the processor prior to a booting up of the operating system and in conjunction with the prescribed network server. Booting up of the operating system by the processor is controlled in response to the security measure.
The embodiments of the present disclosure advantageously provide an improved level of security and an improved security measure against undesired theft of a computer system, especially, a portable computer system.